


To Me, You Are Perfect

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 3 words to describe Amy: organized, worrisome, and perfection5 random words: pencils, jars, stars, hearts, and dirt





	To Me, You Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Growing up in the foster system, your life was in disarray, free from worry, and full of flaws. Amy’s life was the exact opposite; her life was organized, full of worries, yet perfection (or so you thought upon originally meeting her).

The first case the two of you worked on involved several nights of stakeouts. You quickly learned about each other, and within a year, began dating.

The first holiday you spent as a couple was Halloween, and one month before Halloween, you surprised her with a binder full of plans for Halloween. You didn’t realize your organization skills were a turn on for her.

—————————————————

When Amy had marked your calendar for the day she would take the Sergeant’s Exam, you made sure to stock up on pencils, jars, stars, and hearts. Pencils because you had seen firsthand what she would do to pencils instead of taking a cigarette to smoke. The pencils would be bitten and chewed on, they were no longer usable. Jars you would fill up with on the go food. Plus, Scully and Hitchcock would never bother wasting their time trying to open a jar, so you knew they wouldn’t eat the food you made for her. Stars for every practice exam she aced, and more importantly, hearts where you would write words of encouragement and those definition quotes and math problems she loved to solve.

On the day she received the news she had passed, she had surprised you with a scrapbook full of the hearts you gave her. You held onto that and had her father give to her for her something borrowed on your wedding day.

—————————————————

And when she dug up the place in the ground where the two of you had placed your dreams in the dirt in the beginning of your relationship, she couldn’t breathe when she read what you had written.

[In 10 years, I hope to be married to Detective Amy Santiago. I hope to have mini versions of her running around and us spending family game nights playing Scrabble. Chores will be assigned by age and gold stars given to the one who finished their chores first in a timely fashion. In 10 years, I want to wake up next to her each morning and be able to call her my wife. In 10 years, I hope to call her Sergeant Amy Santiago because I want to take her last name. A name I can be proud of and that our children can be proud of.]

“Mama, what did Mommy write?”

Amy wipes away her tears using one of the dozen handkerchiefs you had sewn for her.

“Dreams she wrote after we first said, ‘I love you’ to each other. Mommy wanted us to come back every ten years to write about our dreams.”

“I’m not ten, Mama!”

Amy smiled and looked at the son you brought into the world. You had wanted to use her eggs and a sperm donor you both agreed on. Yet everyone swore up and down that your son looked exactly like you and Amy.

“Not yet, but you will be in five years.”

“Since you get to write your dreams, I get to, too, Mama?”

“Yes. Great detective skills.”

“Just like you and Mommy!”

—————————————————

Amy looked around the room and was grateful for everyone coming to stand in to help with your newborn daughter. You had passed away a month before Amy had given birth to your daughter.

“What are you going to name her?”

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Elena Maria Santiago.”

After everyone had left and Amy’s parents had taken Amy and your son home with your daughter, Amy brought your daughter in front of the last family picture the three of you took together.

“Elena, that is your Mommy. And she couldn’t wait to meet you. Mommy protected us and your big brother and that’s why she’s our angel now. I love you. Your brother loves you. And Mommy loves you too.”

Amy felt pain in her heart but also great joy seeing as how your daughter looked exactly like your mini me. She just wished you were here.


End file.
